Domestic Dolphin
The domestic dolphin (Cephalorhynchus domesticus), also known as the pool dolphin, the aquarium dolphin, the fishtank dolphin, the mini-orca, the magpie dolphin, or (in farms) farm dolphin, is a species of dolphin and one of the only true domesticated cetaceans on Earth. It is a domesticated descendant of an extinct subspecies of Commerson's dolphin, the Edward's dolphin (Cephalorhynchus commersonii edwardii), which once existed in southeastern Brazilian coastlines until the subspecies' extinction in 1400s by some European colonists, however, the subspecies was domesticated around 50,000 years ago by some Maverick Hunters to detect dangerous event and predators, as well as to provide food for those early Maverick Hunters, giving them fish, squid, etc. Today, the domestic dolphins come in wide variety of breeds, ranging from about the size of a large koi to about the size of its wild ancestors, and the domestic dolphins are now common as aquarium and pool pets, thanks to the domestic dolphin's tolerance to freshwater, brackish waters, polluted waters, and chlorine, thanks to the early Maverick Hunters who had used genetic engineering on the ancestors of domestic dolphins at the end of the last Ice Age. The donestic dolphins are very intelligent, social, and friendly towards any dylanusids and sapient species/beings (including humans), and there has never been a record of a domestic dolphin attacking and/or killing a dylanusid nor any sapient species/beings, thanks to the dolphins being bred to not be aggressive. The domestic dolphins can not only feed on fish, squid, or other natural food sources that any wild dolphin species feed on, but also fruits, nuts, pinecones, leaves (even poisonous leaves that would make some other species sick or die), bones, chicken meat, pork meat, sheep meat, goat meat, cattle meat, and even various man-made food without even getting sick or too fat, due to genetic engineering on the ancestors of domestic dolphins. The domestic dolphins can also live a long time while being stranded on land, for about 2 weeks, unlike most other dolphins, and, suprisingly, it can live without food for around 25 years, despite the domestic dolphins usually being fed small amounts of food once a day. There are, however, many dolphin farms in the United States, where the female dolphins are milked for dolphin milk, which is similar in tasting to camel milk, and both male and female domestic dolphins are butchered for dolphin meat for dylanusid's and sapient species'/being's consuption, however, there are animal rights group that are against farming dolphins for meat. List of example breeds of domestic dolphins Classic-dolphin.jpg|Classic dolphin, a breed of domestic dolphin that was bred to resemble its wild ancestor. Depending on a subbreed, it can range from about the size of a wild Commerson's dolphin to almost half that size. Irish Minorca.png|Irish minorca, a harbor porpoise-sized breed of domestic dolphin that originated from Ireland, where it was bred to hunt gamefish. It is now a common pool and aquarium pet. Texas Dairy Dolphin.png|Texas dairy dolphin, a large breed of domestic dolphin that was first bred for milk, and is still bred for milk. It is also farmed for dolphin meat in controversial dolphin meat farming. Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Whales And Relatives Category:Whales Category:Domestic Animals Category:Aquatic Species Category:Water-Based Species